


angel, take me back

by twinkleboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of drugs, dont do drugs, stay in school kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkleboo/pseuds/twinkleboo
Summary: “I’m sorry.” When he didn’t get a reply, he continued, “I’m sorry for leaving. I’m sorry for being so fucking stupid. I’m sorry, I really am. Please, angel, take me back.”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 29





	angel, take me back

**Author's Note:**

> very self-indulgent but sharing it anyway!

Wonwoo jolts awake by the sound of his phone ringing. Every morning, for weeks now, Joshua never fails to call him just to make sure that he’s successfully out of the slump he has put himself in after _he_ left, along with his friend’s daily ‘eat a healthy breakfast. Seriously Won, you’ve lost so much weight.’ Wonwoo just hums a noncommittal answer and only properly talks when words are needed but so far, he hasn’t found the right opportunity to bail on Joshua’s incessant reminders. Not that he’s complaining, really. He’s very thankful to have him as a friend but sometimes, it’s just too much.

“Are you still listening? Stop that, you’re too quiet again. Are you finally eating?” Joshua’s soft voice echoes in the dim and almost barren apartment. Wonwoo left the call on loudspeaker to let him brew his coffee easily. He hums, for the nth time during the conversation, before he answers with a quiet agreement to appease the man on the phone. A few more minutes passed and Joshua let Wonwoo hang up.

Same old redundancy. Wonwoo grabbed his cup of coffee and sat on his couch with his knees to his chest. A beat after, he turns the television on.

He hates the quiet.

He sits still, his thoughts racing. Eyes staring at a small speck on his living room wall. Unfocused. Hyperaware of the noises and minimal movement in his quaint apartment. He can hear the hustling and bustling of the city outside his open kitchen window, the steady tic-toc of his yellow clock, the barely-there buzzing of the static from his television, and the light footsteps of the tenant above. He takes a small sip from his now lukewarm coffee – a tell-tale sign of how long he has sat there unmoving. He goes back to the kitchen to dump the coffee, along with the cup, in the sink. With a sigh, Wonwoo proceeds to go back to his bedroom and sleep.

_\--_

_Studying at a high class café with free internet connection and an aromatic air is where Wonwoo wanted to study for his dreaded finals week, but due to living alone and not knowing how to cook led him to an empty-wallet state which left him no choice but to spend his nights studying in a dingy diner with dirty leather couches and harsh fluorescent lights. He would have opted to study in the library if it weren’t for the complimentary coffee and the nicest roller-skates-waitresses that the ugly diner came with._

_Wonwoo was lost typing away an essay due in four hours when someone slid into his booth and started coughing their lungs out._

_“Cherry up top, vanilla below, and a wafer by the side.” The stranger said which elicited a confused look from Wonwoo._

_“I believe the counter’s over there,” as he points at the back end of the diner._

_“What?”_

_A short silence passes before Wonwoo was able to reply. “What what? Are you kind of blind or something?” The stranger just stares at him so Wonwoo decided to repeat himself, clearly this time. “I said, the counter is over there. You can order your whack sundae from the lady with the roller skates. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Wonwoo gestures to his books before he goes back to working on his laptop._

_A minute passes when the guy starts to speak up again. “I’m sorry but there’s a little misunderstanding here, I believe? Didn’t you tell me to just narrate those words to you before you hand me the bag, I pay, we shake hands, and then leave?”_

_Wonwoo just dumbly stares at the guy before realization dawns on him. With a sigh, he says “It seems like you got the wrong guy; I’m not selling drugs. Sorry, bro.”_

_A quiet ‘ah’ was the last thing Wonwoo heard before the man left._

_\--_

Wonwoo was staring at his ceiling, lying in bed after waking up for the second time that day, when a quiet knock sounded through his apartment. He starts to sit up when he hears the knocking go harder. He pulls out a sweatshirt from his closet and proceeds to put it on as he walks to the door.

“Hello, I’m John. You must be Mr. Jeon Wonwoo?” John stares at him for confirmation. He replies with a slight nod. John nods himself then continues, “you called yesterday and asked if we can stop by and pick up some of your stuff and deliver it to this address, yeah?” He hands the form to Wonwoo and gives him a moment.

“I’m sorry but I don’t remember calling for your services. You may leave now. Have a good day.” Wonwoo spats in one breath before he closes the door to the man’s face. He makes a beeline to his kitchen where he left his phone to call Joshua.

“Hey,” Wonwoo begins, “I told you I don’t need help cleaning this place. Nothing’s amiss and I don’t have anything to throw out. Some moving person came and asked for boxes to be delivered to your address when I specifically told you—“

“Yes, Wonwoo, I know what you told me but I just assumed that you got his things packed up.” He pauses to let the other man reply. When he got none, he continued softly, “You said, last night, that you got everything ready to go. I sent someone to pick those things up so you wouldn’t have to go and haul your things with a cab.”

“I probably spaced out and agreed without thinking. Regardless, I’m not packing anything and nothing needs to be thrown out. Good night, Joshua.” Wonwoo says and ends the call.

He sighs before crouching down behind the counters. The very place where Mingyu baked him brownies, the spot where he pulled Wonwoo down to sit on the floor and spread icing on their faces, and where he heard the hearty laugh after Wonwoo told him that _‘No one puts icing on brownies, Mingyu. Why’d you make one?’_

\--

_Wonwoo meets the guy who mistook him for a drug dealer after a month in the same diner. He noticed that the guy was wearing a typical black band tee under a leather jacket with skin-tight black jeans. He definitely wasn’t checking the guy out, nope, not a chance._

_“Hi. Mingyu.” The guy extends a hand to Wonwoo. Wonwoo replied with a nod and ignored ‘Mingyu’ thereafter._

_The guy speaks up again after ordering a cheeseburger from the actual waitress, making himself comfortable on the seat opposite Wonwoo. “In case you’re wondering, I’m not stoned today. Sorry for the mix up last time.” Wonwoo just nods once again, never lifting his eyes from the book he’s reading. Mingyu takes it as a signal to go on, “I never got your name so when I saw you from outside, I decided to approach you and… uh… yeah. You know, apologize and shit.”_

_“Wonwoo.”_

_“Wonwoo? What, like, is that your name?” Mingyu confusedly utters before snapping his fingers. “Oh, yeah… probably. Hi, that’s a nice name.”_

_“Uh… thanks?” Wonwoo squints his eyes at the guy then continues, ignoring the goofy smile aimed at him. “Thought you weren’t high?”_

_“Yeah, 100% sober. Why’d you ask?”_

_Wonwoo scrunches his eyebrows for a while, assessing whether or not Mingyu was serious. “Are you really asking me why I’m asking?”_

_Mingyu hums in reply. Wonwoo stares with judgement in his eyes before facing his book again._

_“So, I’d like to invite you to this cool show my band and I are playing. It’s just two blocks away from the school’s main entrance.” Mingyu starts again as he pulls out a flyer of the show from his back pocket, folded in quarters. “Bring your friends, it would be fun!”_

_Wonwoo finally looks at Mingyu and he felt his left eye twitch from the wideness of the guy’s grin. “I’m sorry, what?”_

_“What what?” Mingyu winks at him, takes his cheeseburger in the bag, and flees._

_“I swear to god that guy was definitely high,” Wonwoo speaks under his breath before pocketing the flyer._

\--

Wonwoo picks himself up from behind the counters and headed to the bathroom to fill the tub with water and Mingyu’s bath salts, the ones he didn’t take with him. He felt pathetic, crying on his kitchen floor weeks after he let love go. Wonwoo figured that what hurt more was the fact that he let Mingyu leave him without putting up a fight. Had he asked Mingyu to stay, would he? If Wonwoo chose to go with Mingyu, would he have let him?

When they had started dating, Wonwoo could admit that he never saw them lasting after college and living together. Everyday spent with Mingyu, he learned new things but even the little quirks which used to be a pet peeve was endearing to him. He found it ridiculous how in love he was with the guy, even entertained the idea that he must have been drugged by Mingyu with a love potion of some sort. Later on, he realized that it was because Mingyu made it so easy to fall for him yet so easy to let go as well.

The sound of water spilling onto the bathroom tiles stopped Wonwoo from spiraling further. Managing to lower himself into the tub, embraced by the warmth of the water, he let himself cry again, not for long though. Shortly after, a series of knocks echoed through his apartment. Pretending to not have heard the same, Wonwoo sunk further.

He didn’t know how long he was under the water before he heard a muffled call of his name and a pair of arms lifting his whole body out of the tub and onto a lap before being squeezed from behind, his back leaning on the chest of the guy. Wonwoo stuttered, not quite understanding what just happened.

“Fuck, Wonwoo. Fuck, I thought…” Wonwoo widened his eyes in recognition. He felt a head fall on his shoulders and tear drops racing from his shoulders to his back.

“Wonwoo, talk to me dammit. I thought something happened to you. Angel, please.” Mingyu’s sobs prompted Wonwoo to finally face the other, unknowingly crying himself. Exhaling Mingyu’s name with a shaky breath, Wonwoo returned the hug with a racing heart. Mingyu reaches for a towel to wrap Wonwoo with, feeling him quiver in his arms.

“You scared me, Wonwoo.”

“You scared me, Mingyu.”

“Wha- how exactly?”

“An unknown guy pulling me out of a tub and squeezing the life out of me made me think a murderer broke in.” Wonwoo felt Mingyu let out a tiny laugh followed by a whispered apology.

“You don’t seem sorry at all.”

“Yeah, I’m not. I texted and called you like, a hundred times but got no response. I figured you’d be home because it’s a Sunday yet you didn’t open the door after I knocked three times.” Wonwoo stared at love in front of him, not believing his eyes. Mingyu acting as if he didn’t walk out of his life months ago.

“I’m sorry I used the spare key but I panicked when you didn’t answer. Imagine my shock when I saw water coming out of the bathroom door and finding you submerged in the tub.” Mingyu tearfully explains. “Idiot,” Wonwoo huffs.

They stayed locked in each other’s arms on the wet bathroom floor for a good hour before Mingyu breaks the silence.

“I’m sorry.” When he didn’t get a reply, he continued, “I’m sorry for leaving. I’m sorry for being so fucking stupid. I’m sorry, I really am. Please, angel, take me back.”

“You know I would. Your love potion hasn’t worn off yet, you know.” Wonwoo tried to lighten the mood but Mingyu looked straight into his eyes, “Wonwoo, I regret ever walking out of that door; out of your life. I’ve been regretting it since day one and I’m sorry it took this long for me to come back,” Mingyu drops a chaste kiss on Wonwoo’s shoulders, “every day I wish I could run back to you but I didn’t want to leave everything hanging like that. Had to fix papers and legal shit, boring stuff.”

“Mingyu, you know I love you, so so much. But how about your rockstar dreams?” Mingyu rolls his eyes to this but Wonwoo continues, “to tour the world and sing every night to adoring crowds. I’d take you back every time you come running to me but I can’t do that right now. You deserve to pursue music and I’m not gonna selfishly take that from you,” wiping his tears and kissing his cheek, “choose yourself over me, Mingyu.”

Mingyu hums before tightening his arms around Wonwoo, “I’m scared to leave again. God but it was never a choice between you or music, angel. I’m choosing myself by staying with you. The band never took off anyway. The pity tour being managed by some geezers is not worth killing myself every night wishing I was with you,” allowing himself to chuckle, “I’d go back to desk jobs, work from there and stuff. Got out of the contract too, didn’t I?” Mingyu smiles, but Wonwoo saw the uncertainty and unspoken fear in the way his eyes welled up and the shaking of his hands on Wonwoo’s lower back.

Wonwoo opens his mouth to talk but the other beats him to it, continuing his nervous chatter, “being as in love with you as I am, I’d do everything for you to take me and my stupid ass back. I’d corner you every night in that dingy diner again, pretend I’m high and buy drugs from you again,” which elicits a tiny giggle from Wonwoo. They stare at each other’s eyes, unsure who leans first to press their lips against the others’ but it felt like their first kiss all over again, except it was less awkward and with more longing.

Wonwoo breaks away first, pecking Mingyu’s nose before pulling the other up. “Well, you can skip the diner part and cook me dinner instead. Make it good, I haven’t had anything yet today,” he leaves the other standing in the bathroom and makes his way to the bedroom. A beat after, he hears a yelp coming from Mingyu appearing before him, “Are you gonna take me back, angel? Was that a yes?” Mingyu asks with hopeful eyes.

“I never gave you away, Mingyu.”

\--

Wonwoo jolts awake by the sound of his phone ringing and hastily gets up from the bed to answer the call in his kitchen.

“Hey, Won. I’m sorry for yesterday,” Wonwoo leaves his phone on loudspeaker and brews his coffee. He hears Joshua sigh, “Eat a healthy breakfast, alright? I’ll see you at work in a while.”

“Actually, I’m calling in sick.”

“What happened? You alright? Do you want me to–“

“I’m alright. I’ll tell you about it tomorrow. Thanks for checking up on me, not just for today,” he smiles even though he knows that Joshua won’t see it anyway, “you don’t have to do it anymore, but thank you.”

A long pause fell between the guys, barely-there phone call static seemingly louder in volume, before Joshua speaks again, this time understanding what Wonwoo meant, “I’m happy for you, Won. Well, I shouldn’t hold you up any longer. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Wonwoo hums before ending the call.

He grabs his coffee then sits on the couch, turning on the television as he hugs his knees to his chest. He sits still, in the same spot he has been sitting in for the past few months but suddenly, he can’t hear the busy streets nor the ticking of the clock he has been hearing all the time. He hears soft foot falls, but this time, it’s not from the tenant above.

Mingyu plops himself next to Wonwoo and snuggles close, “you’re up early, angel. Let’s go back to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a brain fart at 3 am in the morning. i know it's not good and i have 0 skillz so pls take it easy lmao


End file.
